<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two Sun-children by kyamkouh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434354">The Two Sun-children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamkouh/pseuds/kyamkouh'>kyamkouh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamkouh/pseuds/kyamkouh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Natsu was there when his big brother went home from Brazil. She immediately told him that she was in a volleyball club. Hinata Shouyou was happy about this news. She was the first to know that he'll be trying out in the MSBY Black Jackals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Natsu &amp; Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Two Sun-children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, another 3 AM fic hit me but I'm too sleep-deprived to really write it as best as I can :((( Btw, thank you for the 400+ hits, 56 kudos, comments, and bookmarks on my other story :) It was very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou was so proud of his sister. When he was away in Brazil, whenever they got to talk with each other, Natsu would ask him questions about volleyball while he answers them enthusiastically. He always shares what his plays are about, which Natsu listened to with rapt attention. Every detail and every advice was absorbed by Natsu.</p><p>So when Shouyou arrived in Japan, Natsu was already waiting for him with their mother. Natsu ran towards Shouyou and gave him a huge hug, both of them have big smiles on their faces. Natsu was so happy her brother was back.</p><p>On their way home, Natsu talked about a lot of things that she couldn't share when they talked and it was Shouyou's turn to listen to her, his full attention on his sister. The two of them haven't stopped talking until dinnertime. Since Natsu saw her brother back, she also knew that he would be trying out the Black Jackals since they have a free try out so she thought that its the perfect timing for her to tell her brother that she joined her school's volleyball club.</p><p>"Nii-chan, I joined our school's volleyball club!"</p><p>After processing what Natsu said, Shouyou automatically had his bright smile directed at his younger sister as he went beside her to pat her head.</p><p>"Wow! That's good to hear, Nacchan! You're making your big brother so proud of you," Natsu also had her similar bright smile while taking in her brother's praise. "Then, tell Nii-chan why you chose volleyball."</p><p>"Because I wanted to be like you, Nii-chan! You are my idol!" Natsu answered immediately without hesitation. "Just like when you saw the Little Giant, you wanted to play volleyball and go to his school. It's the same for me. When I saw you playing at Nationals, I was really amazed by you, Nii-chan!"</p><p>And Shouyou as being the usual Shouyou glowed at the confession of his sister. They really are siblings. Their family can literally see the flowers blooming and stars sparkling in the background of the two sun-children.</p><p> </p><p>After the MSBY Black Jackals won and defeated the Schweiden Adlers, with a 3-1 set, Shouyou immediately searched for his sister. Natsu promised that she would watch his match in person since she couldn't when he was still in high school because the venue was so far away from home and they didn't have enough money for Natsu to stay in a hotel or something.</p><p>"Nii-chan!" Natsu waved while jumping up and down. "Nii-chan, you won! You won against all of those amazing players! Nii-chan, you're so cool!" Natsu rambled excitedly, not noticing the Black Jackals and Adlers eyes on the two orange-haired siblings.</p><p>"Of course. I need to win because you are watching and Nii-chan wants you to know how cool I am!" Shouyou stated with a huge smile. The people around them wanted to squint their eyes because of the siblings' sunshine smile and they thought they might go blind.</p><p>"HINATAAAAA!" Both siblings turned to where the voice came from and saw that Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Hoshiumi Kourai were walking towards them.</p><p><em>Woah... Another human tangerine... </em>Kageyama thought when he saw Natsu.</p><p>"Who is she, Shouyou-kun?" Atsumu asked while looking at Natsu intensely.</p><p>"Oh, Nacchan, introduce yourself," Shouyou said encouragingly, another huge smile from her brother.</p><p>"Uh... Hello. My name is Hinata Natsu, Hinata Shouyou's younger sister. Nice to meet all of you," Natsu introduced with a shy smile.</p><p>"Woah, is she gonna be another baby crow?" Bokuto asked while looking at Shouyou. "Are you going to study in Karasuno when you get to high school?" he then turned towards Natsu with a curious gaze.</p><p>"Eh.. Um... I-I think so," Natsu stuttered while trying to hide behind Shouyou, which made the older chuckle.</p><p>"Why are you hiding, Nacchan? They're good guys, they won't bite you," Shouyou coaxed his sister who was a little stiff because of all the tall males, except Hoshiumi.</p><p>"I can't believe you really have orange hairs," Ushijima mumbled.</p><p>"Natsu-chan, do you also play volleyball?" Atsumu asked. Natsu nodded with her big innocent eyes. <em>So cute!</em></p><p>"What position do you play, Little Hinata?" it was Sakusa's turn to ask.</p><p>Their former teammates also moved towards them when they noticed that they were crowding someone. They were already near when Natsu answered.</p><p>"I also play middle blocker, just like Nii-chan!" Natsu answered happily, a grin forming on her cute face. "Just like when Nii-chan was amazed by the Little Giant, I was amazed by Nii-chan that's why I started to play volleyball. I also want to make Nii-chan proud and happy."</p><p>All their hearts clenched and were snatched by the two sun-children in front of them and if they want to kidnap the two siblings, no one can really blame them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not really best written and there are a lot of vague sentences here and there but this is the best one I can squeeze out from my sleep-deprived brain.</p><p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!</p><p>But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>